Kate MacLeod's First Quickening
by Harthos
Summary: A Flashback of Kate, Duncan's Wife, from Highlander: EndgameWARNING: CONTAINS SOME ADULT PARTS


**Brothel in Southern France, 1863 **

Katherine MacLeod was now a whore in a brothel in Southern France. She had been living there for the past 6 years, before which, she had been a traveling prostitute for over 20 years. She had become somewhat a myth, of sorts, "the virgin prostitute", they called her, a whore that never got old, and always seemed as good as the first time.

It hadn't always been this way. Once she was a wealthy Noble. One day, when she was on her way day a back country Road with her Aunt Rosa, when they were stopped by a group of bandits who claimed to be collecting taxes for the king. That's when THEY showed up. Two Scottish Highlanders, vagabonds traveling the road on horseback. They saved her and her aunt by fighting off the bandits. One of them particularly caught her eye; the taller, slightly older one with the lovely brown eyes. After they had battled off the bandits, and she had left, he had caught up to her and very soon stole her heart. They were married one year later. She knew it was much too soon, but it just felt right at the moment. She would soon learn that it was Much too soon indeed. She had known that Duncan was not a Christian, but she had no idea he was a warlock, a warlock who would curse her on her very wedding night. Shocked and scared, she had run out into the night, screaming in agony, not because of the wound in her breast-for it had already healed-but from the one in her heart, a wound that she would carry for the rest of her life.

She ran for years, not even worrying about interacting with anyone or even eating; she had died many times just from starvation and freezing, only to awaken soon after, with the reminder that this nightmare would never end. Eventually, she found a small family living on a farm who took her in. James, a single man in his 40's and father of 4 girls, took her in as one of his own. She enjoyed their company, and they enjoyed having her make their clothes. Time went on and eventually, they all began to grow old. The youngest daughter Jillian, had been 15 when she first started living with them, and now the two of them lived in a house together. After she had died, Kate sought out the daughter of one the other girls, but again, mortals died too quickly, and soon she was alone again. Then, one day, she felt it: it was a strange, uncomfortable feeling, which reminded her of the feelings she had when Duncan had first killed her that night. Her head started to spin, and ached a little. Then, after a moment of nausea, the headaches and discomfort left her, though the feeling was still there, somehow.. The feeling seemed to be "coming" from the direction of a young lady who was just getting off of her horse as she continued looking at Kate. She then pulled out a sword and began to approach her.

"I don't have anything that you could want" said Kate, "so please don't hurt me."

The other lady, a darker skinned lady with long, dark hair who looked like she must of come from the desert lands far to the South. She had a grin on her face which almost looked as though it was about to turn into giggling.

"My dear, I am not going to harm you," she said in her strange accent, now lowering her sowrd down to her side, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jagrati of India. And you… you seem to have a lot to learn about many a thing.."

"What are you talking about? You, you don't even KNOW me!" exclaimed Kate.

"Oh, you would be surprised. I am sure I know more than you think. For example: "I imagine you have been wandering around for many years, trying to find a place to fit in..? Most of the friends you have ever made have died much too soon..? And the worst part of all is that try as you may, you yourself Cannot seem to die."

When she heard this, Kate was very much afraid "Wha, who are you! " she exclaimed.

"I am one who is just like you in such ways. I was born more than 1,500 years ago. I have lived through many things that many people would not believe. And, would you believe there are several others just like us? I would inquire to teach you more about life as an Immortal, and about the Game in which all Immortals are engaged."

She took Kate to her home, and for many months, they trained, and talked. She told Kate stories of her past, of her life when she was still mortal. They grew closer over time, until she was almost like an older sister to Kate. Then one day, in 1831, they had planned to go on a picnic together. Jagrati had gone on ahead while Kate finished preparing some things in the kitchen. While she was on her way out to meet Jagrati, she heard the distinct sound of metal clanging together. As she got closer, she felt the strange feeling she got whenever her friend was around, only stronger. It didn't bother her anymore, as she had now gotten used to it. As she got closer, she saw what she had feared: Jagrati was engaged in a sword fight with another Immortal. He was a large bear of a man with a rough, unshaven face, and large, powerful arms. Jagrati was holding up well, but it soon became quite clear that she would not stand a chance against her opponent and soon she was disarmed. Kate new what was coming. But then, instead of chopping off the woman's head, he stabbed her in the gut, and removed all of her clothes. This was too much for Kate to bare. As she ran away, she heard the sounds of Jagrati struggling against her attacker. When she reached the house, she decided to take Jagrati's horse and flee; if her teacher could not defeat the man, then she surely would have no chance. As she left the house, she gave one last, quick glance back, just in time to see the lightning of the man taking Jagrati's Quickening. Now she had nothing. She was even more heartbroken and bitter now than the night she ran away from Duncan.

So here she was, many years later, as a prostitute in a brothel in Southern France. It was her time to see to another costumer. As he entered, she felt it, this man was an Immortal. Not only that, this was the very bastard who had rapped and then murdered her friend and teacher, Jagrati. She new his face well; he hadn't seen her, but she had certainly gotten a good enough look at him.

"Well!" came his nasty voice "this is a pleasant treat indeed! Been over thirty years since I've had an Immortal!" Kate could feel the hatred and rage brimming up inside of her, for she knew that Jagrati was the Immortal of which he spoke. "Such power, such spirit in an Immortal lass." She was now teeming with bitterness and anger, but she kept her composure, she knew she would have to wait and bide her time. She kept a sword beneath her bed; she was no fool.

"Come," she said, removing his shirt. She herself wore only a small white slip around her waist. He caressed her butt with both hands and when as he reached the bottom, he grabbed her slip with both hands and yanks it off.

"ooh, naughty," she said, holding his crotch. She then proceeded to remove his pants, as he held her breasts. She started kissing him on the neck, wishing she could bite through it. Then, he grabbed her butt cheek in one hand while he slapped the other with his other hand. "

"Oh, you like it rough, I see," she then grabbed her slip off the bed, and proceeded to tie it gently around his eyes. "Then I have just the thing for you," she said as she guided him on to the bed and had him lie down. "Wait here, just a second," she said, a large smile beginning to form across his face.

As he lay on the bed nude, she very quietly and carefully reached beneath the bed, and silently slipped her sword out. She could kill him immediately, she knew, but after 30 years of anger towards this man, she wanted him to die painfully and shamefully. She slashed him across the chest as she cried. "That immortal you raped 32 years ago was my teacher and friend!" He quickly rolled off the other side of the bed, tearing the blindfold from his head. "Why you!" but she didn't give him time, she quickly thrust her sword right into his gut. He was able just enough to shove her to the floor on the other side of the room. He struggled to reach his sword at the door where he had left it. She lunged out across the room to slash at his leg, nearly cutting it in half. He fell down right on his face, as she managed to get to her feet. "Jagrati was the One hope," said, her nude body looming over him, with her foot planted firmly on his back, "ONE last speck of hope I thought I had in this retched world, and you Killed her!" As she uttered the last two words, she proceeded to thrust her sword deep into his back. She then pulled it out, walked over to his neck, and beheaded him.

As she stood there naked, dropping her sword to her side, she felt a VERY strange feeling, stranger than the sensation she got around other Immortals, even stranger than the way she felt when she first came back to life after her first death. First she felt it in her head, then immediately after, it was in her feet, and began to work its way up her legs. Then the lightning came. It struck her torso, it shot up her spine. She began to cry out in pain. It was extremely painful, but it also felt good in a way. The electricity began wrapping around her body, and shooting through her fingertips. Her breasts shook as her body convulsed and spasmed, she snapped out, her hands and toes twitching. Then, one last big jolt of energy seemed to strike her from within, bringing with it a huge rush of pain. It was quickly over though, and then every thing was quite again. She went down to her knees, exhausted and yet energized at the same time. She would fake her own death and leave France that night, moving away to Spain. She would continue to live as a whore, however, for several more years to come.


End file.
